


夏。

by Takataka114



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, hrts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takataka114/pseuds/Takataka114
Relationships: Iijima Hiroki/Seto Toshiki
Kudos: 3





	夏。

“宽骑，空调坏了...”

濑户利树扯了扯自己身上单薄的被汗湿的背心，讲两杯放着冰块的麦茶放置在茶几上，有些含糊地咕哝着，一边挪动着身子靠近转动的风扇。最大的风量让风扇发出吵人的声响，再加上濑户利树有些聒噪吵过蝉鸣的声音，饭岛宽骑没办法静下心进行手上的工作，他抬起手臂揩去额头上的汗，重新站回地面挪开脚边的凳子。

“修不好了，只能等人来了。”

饭岛宽骑瞥了一眼厚实的沙发皱起眉头犹豫片刻，撑着沙发直接坐上了带着点凉意的木质地板。濑户抱怨了几声热又重新把注意力移回手机上，饭岛宽骑顿了顿靠上去贴着濑户利树因为汗液蒸发发凉的手臂，一面感受着吵人的风扇带来微弱的风。

“宽骑、突然凑过来好热啊——。”

濑户利树的话里没有抱怨的意思只带着明显的笑意，饭岛宽骑抬了抬眼睑拿起矮桌上的手机拨打了电话，濑户利树识趣的收住声音言行不一地贴进饭岛怀里，他伸出手指勾着饭岛宽骑空闲的手，刻意地摩挲着他温度过高的指尖，饭岛宽骑垂下眼睛对上濑户利树无辜的视线看了一会，挂断电话用指尖蹭过濑户的脸颊。

“维修人员快来了，专心干点什么就不热了。”

饭岛宽骑移开视线想要分散些注意，却忽然察觉身旁靠着的人挪动了位置，还没张口说些什么就贴上了柔软的唇瓣，濑户利树弯着眼睛一下一下地吻着他的唇瓣，吐出灼热的吐息勾着舌尖舔过他的唇缝双手撑在两侧靠近自己怀里，就连老旧的风扇也没办法让温度降下来。

“已经够热了。”

饭岛宽骑说着抱怨起来，却没有拒绝濑户利树的吻。他抬起手捏住利树的手，不断用指腹按压着掌心，微张着嘴互相交换着轻浅的吐息，拉开距离又同时笑了起来。饭岛宽骑动了动指尖，与濑户利树的手十指相扣，顺势倾斜着身子将濑户利树压向身后的地板。后者紧了紧手指扣住饭岛宽骑的手掌，忽略了炎热的温度把注意力全都集中在饭岛宽骑身上。饭岛宽骑顿了顿俯下身子亲吻着他的脸颊，伴随着炙热的呼吸贴上他的颈间，濑户利树呜咽了一声偏过脑袋，任由人在自己颈间肆意的亲吻，饭岛宽骑低沉的嗓音让他面红耳赤有些出神，却又因为身上的背心被人推开回过神来，发出一声模糊的声音，半弯着眼睛看着饭岛宽骑羞赧的笑了一声。

饭岛宽骑动着指尖顺着腰线向上缓慢磨蹭着，濑户利树似是不满地抿起嘴唇，他犹豫着伸手拉住饭岛宽骑的手腕带到身前，轻柔地抚摸着自己硬起的乳头。老旧的风扇发出的噪音掩盖过濑户利树细声的喘息，饭岛宽骑想起自己似乎没有拉窗帘，失去了空调的夏日需要通过窗户带来些许新鲜空气。饭岛宽骑眯起眸子动了动手腕配合着濑户利树的动作，在后者张嘴发出轻声呻吟时凑上去，交换了一个短暂的吻。濑户利树半阖着眼睛舔了舔自己的唇角，胸前缓慢地动作让他忍不住挺了挺腰，带着饭岛宽骑地手掌顺着腹部移到身下，耳尖泛起好看的粉。

“我来。”

自己所钟爱的低沉嗓音传入耳内，濑户利树的动作僵了一下红着脸点了点头，发出一声不明显的气音松开手抬向自己的头顶，同时偏过头用余光瞥着饭岛宽骑。饭岛宽骑白皙漂亮的脸上因为气温和动作泛起不太明显的红，汗液顺着脸侧滴落在自己的小腹上，嘴唇微张着发出轻浅的喘息，濑户利树看的有些出神。确实总是会有人提到饭岛宽骑长得好看、漂亮，濑户利树也有意识到这种事情，只不过在这种时候的饭岛会更加让人心动，或许是因为过热的天气，濑户利树觉得自己脸上的温度烫的有些吓人。

饭岛宽骑注意到濑户利树发呆的表情挑了挑眉，顺着他抬起手的动作贴上他小臂的内侧，不断往下落着细碎的吻，一边问他在想什么。利树被亲的发痒忍不住缩了缩手臂低笑了一声，想起自己脑子里刚才想的事情又有些不好意思，支吾着说不出些什么，饭岛宽骑的手掌在亲吻的间隙落在他胯间，濑户利树抬了抬腿配合他将自己宽松的短裤拉下一半。勃起的阴茎将内裤撑起明显的弧度，前端淌出稀疏的前液濡湿了一小块，饭岛宽骑抬起手勾着内裤底下的边缘往旁边扯开，另一只手揉捏着濑户利树的囊袋不断刺激着。

阴茎被内裤勒紧让他忍不住闷哼了一声，底下的囊袋被饭岛宽骑不断刺激着，棉质的内裤一边碾压磨蹭着柱身让他产生了异样的快感，已经感受不到气温，浑身却又不可遏制地热了起来。饭岛宽骑满意的扬起嘴角不再戏弄他，转而脱下他被腺液濡湿的内裤，握上他挺立的性器缓慢撸动起来。濑户利树热的有些头脑不清，他下意识的伸手搭上饭岛宽骑的手背，带动着他的手撸动起自己的分身。喘息和断续的呻吟逐渐从嘴角泄出，濑户利树隔着雾气朦胧的看向饭岛宽骑，抬着腿着无意识的在他胯间磨蹭着。饭岛宽骑笑了一声松开手任由濑户利树自己抚慰着分身不断发出呻吟，从沙发里摸出一支润滑油倒在掌心匀开。

帮我。

他一只手脱下自己因为勃起紧绷着的内裤，另一只手探进濑户利树的肉穴挤压着内壁缓慢地做着扩张，濑户利树一时间有些混乱，他一边握着自己的阴茎抹着腺液撸动着，一时间想不起自己还有另一只手，索性曲起腿用脚趾贴着饭岛宽骑勃起的阴茎上下滑动着，手上的动作也逐渐加快，上下不断抚慰着两人的性器，一边承受着手指在体内按压敏感点带来的强烈快感。他半阖着眼睛朦胧地看着饭岛宽骑，后者对他的动作颇为满意，苦于无法腾出手去拿把甩远的手机，不然这样的画面在日后只会变成让濑户利树哭着脸要他删除的罪证，饭岛好笑的眨了眨眼睛将沾满黏腻的手指抽离，空虚感瞬间涌上四肢百骸让濑户利树小声地呜咽了一声，慢吞吞地用脚趾磨蹭着饭岛宽骑的顶端挑逗着。

饭岛宽骑开始没有什么耐心了，他用指尖蹭过濑户利树沾满腺液的脚底惹得后者缩回，顺势推着腿根向外分开，濑户利树自慰的手稍微加快速度，在饭岛宽骑的肉茎撑开湿软的穴道填满体内时拔高了音调射在自己掌心，粘腻的液体滴落在小腹上带着一丝凉意，他抬起手无意识地蹭了两下将腹上的精液抹开。饭岛宽骑眯起眼睛想着，濑户利树总是会不带着意识做出让他自己脸红的事情，很可爱、又带着能够激起情欲的色气。他抱着濑户利树的腰开始缓慢地抽插起来，过于温吞的动作让濑户利树觉得后穴都被饭岛宽骑的阴茎挤满，柱身贴着湿软的内壁磨蹭着，仿佛能勾画出上面的筋脉，线条分明的小腹也被顶出了色情的形状。濑户利树探出舌尖轻舔着自己的唇瓣，腥咸的汗液被舌尖卷入口中让他皱起眉头，饭岛宽骑笑着俯下身子去亲濑户利树的脸颊，利树像是察觉到了什么抬起手环上饭岛的脖颈，不轻不重地在他的颈侧咬了一口。

像是报复一般体内的动作变得快速起来，濑户利树不断收缩着肉穴咬着饭岛宽骑粗大的阴茎让交合的水声变得更加明显。饭岛宽骑扣住濑户利树的手掌专注于下身的交合，让沾满肠液的阴茎抽出又用力撵着敏感点顶进深处，伴随着不间断的喘息和呻吟还有电风扇咯吱的声响。濑户利树收紧手指重新扣住饭岛宽骑的手掌，他抬起腿夹着饭岛宽骑的腰配合着摆动着腰部，呻吟随着下身都动作逐渐支离破碎，每一次都能准确地碾过敏感点让濑户利树下意识地感叹了一声饭岛宽骑的技术，却在对上饭岛宽骑充满笑意的视线时涨的满脸通红，心跳的频率开始失去控制。

“再多夸几句吧，利树。”

天气还是太热了。

濑户利树呜咽着有些迷糊的想着。

交合的动作持续着变得更加激烈，汗淋淋的肢体纠缠在一起，伴随着急促的呻吟和蝉鸣达到了高潮。


End file.
